


A Simple Valentine

by Aimisaway



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot, Valentine - Freeform, mention of depression, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimisaway/pseuds/Aimisaway
Summary: Just something to get back into the writing.Written very late, so it's not the best.I'm not even sure myself where I wanted to go with this.
Relationships: Jordan/Jerome
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	A Simple Valentine

“You know…’’ Jordan shifted over on the cough, leaning against Jerome. “I never thought I would get a girlfriend’’ he continued. The other boy raised an eyebrow. “But you never got a girlfriend?’’. That earned him a grumbling sound from beneath him. “Very funny’’. Jerome slid down a bit, putting his arm over Jordan’s shoulder. “Life is pretty weird sometimes’’ he pondered, thinking about the many years they were friends. Since kindergarten even, the time where they were carefree and wild. Only to be tamed by naptime. That was so long ago and most of those memories have already faded away. 

“Perhaps, but I’m happy with it now’’ came Jordan’s reply as he stretched a bit. “A few years ago I didn’t think I would be’’ the tone in his voice went a bit softer, remembering a not really fun time. He felt broken, if that was the best way to describe it. Broken from the inside, but somehow he got fixed, for a big part. Of course, he was fully aware that those tears inside of him could rip open again, but it hasn’t happen and he was going to make sure it won’t happen anytime sure. 

Jerome sighed softly as he heard those words, also being reminded of one of their weaker times. He never admitted to it, but he had been scared. When he learnt about it, he almost became overprotective of his best friend. Being more with him than usually, which was already very often, checking up on him on not the most convenient times. Did Jordan notice? Or did someone else notice his new behaviour? Perhaps Robert, formerly known as King Bob? He could be a bit aloof sometimes, but he was fully aware of the situation. He also cared. He also was worried some days, Jerome could see it. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t think about those days, hanging in the past never did him any good. Life was going surprisingly well, so why not focus on that. Or just on the moment. Mom was out, partying with her single friends, so they had the house for themselves. Jordan was very happy to just spend their Valentine evening at Jerome’s place. None of them really were into the big romantic dinners and outings of love. When they first started dating, a lot of people didn’t even realise. There probably wasn’t much difference, they were just together a lot. Perhaps sometimes one of them sneaked in a little kiss or they were holding hands. But that was all. 

Most of their love was in privacy, with no one bothering them. Well, most of the times. 

“So, do you have anything planned for tonight?’’ Jordan question got him out his thoughts and he looked around for a bit, as if the answer was laying somewhere around. “Watch a movie?’’ he suggested. Jordan thought for a moment. “That sounds kinda lame’’ he began. “Good plan’’ he then concluded. “Great, get of me so that I can look what we have’’. Jerome playfully pushed Jordan of the cough, who just let it happen. “You got the Bodyguard, right?’’. Yeah, mom bought that movie years ago, they sometimes watched it again. He nodded. “You like that movie?’’. He was already looking for it in the box with the DVD’s. “Just thought about it, it’s a good movie’’ came the reply from the ground. 

“Got it’’. Jerome stood up and turned the tv on. “Can you get some snacks?’’. He heard Jordan getting up behind him. “Yes, Sire!’’ he jokingly said. 

“Just go already’’

While Jordan was in the kitchen looking for the food, Jerome was reading the back of the DVD. A bodyguard being a hero. Perhaps that was why Jordan wanted to see this movie. Were there any movies with a royal adviser being a hero? He didn’t think so. Rather the royal adviser being the bad guy, the backstabber. 

He decided not to think about that as he put the DVD inside the player and turned on the tv. Jordan came back with a bottle of soda and two glasses. “Popcorn’s in the microwave’’. While he said that, Jerome could hear the popping from the kitchen. Jordan put down the stuff he was holding on the side table. “Be back in a moment’’ he said before disappearing in the kitchen again. Jerome started the movie and flopped on the cough. 

Jordan returned with the popcorn and joined him, putting the bowl between them. “Movie time’’. Yeah, movie time. That was more than enough for them. Just enjoying a movie and after that they would see where it would go. 

After they finally got to the menu, Jerome wanted to press play, but a hand on his prevented him from doing so. “Wait’’ Jordan said, as he moved the bowl between them a bit out of the way. 

A soft kiss, like many others they had before. Yet, this one felt different today. As if it was filled with memories. The good memories. 

They parted, Jerome felt a soft blush on his cheeks and he saw that Jordan also wasn’t safe from that. He wondered if that would ever come. 

“Now you can start it’’

“Um, okay then’’ 

As the movie finally began, the two moved closer again(now just putting the bowl on the ground) and enjoyed a simple Valentine’s Evening together.


End file.
